


Boredom

by sparklbunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Major Character Death: My Oc's Ass, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: There's trouble with a teddy bear in the kingdom of toys and it's the prince's job to take care of it.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is write self indulgent porn im sorry....

Living in a kingdom of toys was rather boring when you'd been there so long, Noah often found it very hard to entertain himself. He'd play with the trains and get bored, he'd build with the blocks and get bored, he'd even have tea with the dolls and get bored. Life for the little prince was hard. Today in particular was extremely boring, Noah had already played everything and it was only just noon. His eyes wandered around his castle as he sat in his plastic throne waiting for something, anything, to happen. His fingers idly tapping against the arm of the brightly colored chair almost covered the sound of plush footsteps making their way through the throne room. A Raggedy Ann guard made its way to his throne, the limbs that moved bonelessly quickly bringing the doll to kneel before him. 

"Your majesty, we've caught a rogue teddy bear sneaking around Gummy Worm Forest." The doll reported in a barely contained panic. Teddy bears were usually very docile lazy creatures that would be great for snuggling, but on the occasion that a teddy bear turned rogue and hostile it could be extremely dangerous. This was exciting, Noah thought as he jumped from his throne. 

"Please bring me to it." Noah said, trying to hold back how excited he was for something to actually happen. The guard doll held out its arm for the prince to take and the two skipped off towards the dungeons. 

Below the castle in the dark reaches of the dungeon sat a teddy bear, its button eyes catching the light of the flickering lantern and almost glowing in the dark. The sight was chilling and Noah stepped forward for a closer look and the bear lunged at him, swiping its claws at his face. One of the guards pulled him back just in time to avoid being hurt. The bear was incredibly impressive in its speed and strength. 

"Sire please be careful-" The guard began to warn but Noah interrupted them. 

"Please leave us, I will cure the bear." He spoke with an air of authority. This was why he had been crowned king after all, his amazing talents to tame wild toys. The guard respectfully bowed before going, leaving behind Noah, the bear, and a cardboard sword in case of an emergency. Noah wouldn't need it. 

Noah began to slowly approach the bear, careful not to aggravate it. He could see in the dim light of the lantern that the bear was chained to the wall but he could see something else as well stuck between the bear's legs. The teddy bear growled as he approached but didn't seem interested in attacking again, not yet at least. Noah gently reached out a hand towards the bear to show it that he meant no harm. 

"Are you ok? Is something stuck in your fur?" Noah's eyes looked from the bear's legs to it's face. It growled again when Noah got too close but besides from that it seemed to want to stay in it's corner. 

"It's ok… I'm here to help." A soft smile crossed Noah's pink lips. The bear seemed to be charmed by the prince's winning smile because it turned towards Noah. Noah moved a bit closer and managed to pet the bear's head to reassure it. As he was about to try and get a better look at the thing in the bear's fur a sound came from outside the cell. 

The wind had somehow managed to blow the cell closed with a loud clanging of metal, the sound startled the bear who instinctively moved closer to Noah. The bear took a deep breath to calm itself but it's nose filled with the sweet smell of the prince. A mixture of sugar cookies and birthday cake that was almost intoxicating to the bear, in a second it lost control of itself and pounced on Noah. Noah had been too preoccupied looking at the cell door to register what was happening before it was too late. The bear's full weight was on him holding him down against the cold cement ground. Noah was going to shout for help but he found it hard to even breathe under the weight of the bear let alone shout. His hand desperately reached for his cardboard sword but as he did the bear's claws ripped through his clothes in a fluid motion. Fear filled Noah's heart as he tried to squirm away quite fruitlessly. The bear had a mission now and it was determined to complete it. 

Noah had no idea what the bear was doing behind him but there was a palpable pause between his clothes being torn off and the bear's next movement. It pulled itself a bit off of Noah's chest, shifting all it's weight to sit on his legs instead. It's paw pressed against Noah's ass groping the soft flesh. A diet of sweets and pizza definitely went to make him softer in areas though he never thought about that area. It seemed though his ass was all the teddy bear could focus on as it slapped and prodded the flesh. Noah began to cry with fear and embarrassment, his chest was so tight it was hard to speak beyond his sobs but he wanted this to stop. It seemed like for a second his wish had been granted because the bear stopped touching him before something new and more horrifying took the place of it's paws. A large mass pressed against Noah's ass, the tip of it pushing against his asshole. Noah's tear filled eyes were wide and he tried to look behind him to see what was happening but something in his heart instinctively knew what was about to happen and all he could choke out was a hoarse quiet "No". 

The bear didn't even acknowledge his cry as it pulled it's hips back before slamming them down onto the poor prince. The bear's large erection ripped open the young boy's asshole stretching it far beyond it's capacity. His body felt like it was bursting full and about to break at any moment but the bear wasn't done. It seemed like he was trying to push the rest of his massive cock into Noah's body. Noah's sobbing was louder now and more desperate and pain filled.

"Please it won't fit, please take it out, pleasepleaseplease." 

His slurred speech fell on deaf ears as the bear pulled his hips back and slammed in again hitting even deeper this time. A loud sob came from Noah's mouth. His body was so full that it felt like the bear's cock was in his throat. The bear seemed satisfied with how deep he'd gotten and he pulled back his hips again, for a second Noah thought it was over but to his horror it had just begun. The bear slammed back fully into him but it didn't stop to enjoy it instead it began a steady but brutal pace of drilling it's cock into the prince. Each thrust brought forth a fresh set of tears from Noah to echo in the room along with the wicked sound of sin. The worst part was that it was beginning to feel good with the pain, each pelvis shattering thrust brushing against something that felt like the gates of heaven. Noah tried to focus on any good feelings he could so maybe this process would end quickly but the bear's thrusts never hit him in just the right way. 

As the sounds became repetitive and the pain numbed to dull unsatisfying pleasure the bear's thrusts slowed. The large cock was buried deep inside Noah and at the base Noah felt it begin to swell. Panic rushed through his senses, how much bigger could it get? Noah thought frightened of the pain that he was about to experience. Only the base seemed to grow but it stretched him far wider than he thought even possible at this point. It burned and he was sure he'd been torn open with how hot it hurt. Then right at the peak of the pain the bear pushed forward causing Noah to flow new tears down his tear stained cheeks. 

"No more please…" 

The bear seemed to listen because it stopped moving once the large swelling was all the way inside of Noah. Noah caught his breath and began to try and move away from the bear but to his horror he felt something hot filling his stomach. The bear was above him almost purring as it's thick cum filled him so full it began to leak even past the massive knot in his ass. Noah cried in relief sure now it had to finally be over, soon the bear would pull out of him and he would be free. That moment didn't come. Even as the cum stopped flowing from the bear's cock it didn't make any move to pull out, in fact it slowly began to rock it's hips again. This time to Noah's surprise he moaned with the movement of the bear's hips. The place inside of him that it only brushed got more contact with how much of the bear was stuffed in him, but it still wasn't enough. 

The bear seemed to get aroused enough again that it stood up being sure to take Noah with it. The paws held Noah's legs spread wide as the bear fucked into him. Finally the new position had repositioned the bear's cock to hit that sweet honey spot in Noah's ass. The bliss that he'd been unknowingly waiting for hit as his tiny cock spilled a far smaller amount of cum than the bear's, perhaps he was too young to cum properly. Though as quickly as orgasmic bliss had hit his body it quickly became too much for him, the bear's position was pounding it's thick cock right into his sweet spot. The continuous pleasure was so much and he quickly came again, even less this time. 

"Stopstopstop" Noah's hands tried to reach down to move the bear but as he tried the bear sped up it's thrusts. 

Noah felt his eyes roll back as he came over and over again. He was losing his mind and all he could say was "shtop" until it devolved to incoherent moaning. As the bear pumped it's second load into Noah's ass the prince lost his consciousness, though this didn't stop the bear's pace. The beast was content to fuck Noah well until night, leaving claw and bite marks all over his smooth skin and fragile body. Once it had finally had enough it left Noah with only a note for when he woke up. It read; 

"My name is Mr Stuffins, if you ever want more like that you can come find me." 

When Noah was found the next day by his guards, cum was pouring out of his gaping hole and his chin was covered in drool. His body was dripping in sweat and the occasional bead of blood from the bear's rough treatment. Noah wasn't even awake yet when they brought him upstairs. One of his maids cleaned him up and put him in bed with the bear's note… Once he woke up he'd definitely have a new way to avoid boredom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew a little thing to go with my story.....


End file.
